


Inevitable

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Epiphanies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my summaries read like bad teenage dramas im sorry, past Edric/Arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Gendry has been Arya's best friend since she was nine and he eleven. He's a ladies men and she in a relationship with Edric Dayne. She's the friend that always hears the after sex stories, never the one he tries to seduce.But hours prior Edric just broke up with Arya and while Gendry poses as best friend and consoles her, an epiphany hits Arya.It had always been him, Gendry, the one she really wanted.Now she has to blur the line between friendship and love and try to make Gendry see she's just much more than that.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Gendrya is canon hell fucking yeah!! So I felt inspired to write more of my otp.

She wasn’t going to cry. She promised herself she would make it to the apartment with some dignity, not allowing the taxi driver to see her tears. The way home felt longer than usual and the city lights started to blur when she finally arrived to her destiny.

Arya Stark paid for the cab without waiting for the change and quickly entered the building. The elevator had never worked, at least not in the time she had visited the place. So she had to walk the seven floors up until she was in front of apartment 7-B. She knocked on the door hoping he would answer and also hoping he wouldn’t be hooking up with some girl right now.

The door was finally answered by a tall, broad man with blue eyes and dark black hair: Gendry Waters, Arya’s best friend.

“Edric broke up with me.” Was all she said, no hellos or unnecessary greetings.

 “He’s an idiot.” He pulled Arya into a hug. Gendry’s hugs were the best, the most comforting. She even felt a little bit guilty that she liked better his hugs than the ones her boyfriend Edric gave her. Actually _ex-boyfriend_ , so it didn’t matter anymore right?

“Wanna come in? I’m sure I must have some ice cream in the fridge.” She nodded against his chest and Gendry guided her into his flat.

Everyone always wondered why Arya and Gendry weren’t a couple but the truth was they had met when she was nine and he was eleven. Just kids. Back at her house everyone always scolded Arya for her wild nature and getting in trouble all the time. She loved exploring and coming back with her clothes torn and full of mud. But she always did all these activities alone.

Until finally one day Gendry moved next door. At first he was really quiet but then after much nagging from Arya he finally loosened up and started participating in Arya’s adventures. From then on they shared all their dreams and fantasies, included the one where they would move to the city.

During her teenage years she thought she had developed romantic feelings for him and was about to tell him one night, gaining courage after having stolen a couple of beers from her father when he suddenly asked her if it would be ok for him to ask Arya’s sister Sansa on a date.

That broke her heart a little but she dissimulated, and told him it was alright. She even gave him tips to win her sister over with overly romantic gestures that Sansa loved.

That relationship didn’t last very long but after that a sudden popularity change happened to Gendry. Besides that year he got into the lacrosse team and suddenly all the girls in school wanted to be with him.

Of course Gendry never forgot Arya, and she was invited to all the parties he was invited, and all the cool boys and girls that hang out with Gendry also talked to Arya. But Gendry had always a string of girls ready to go out on dates with him and Arya ended up being the good friend he would tell all about.

She didn’t resent that. She loved being his friend and they always did fun stuff together when he wasn’t hooking up with someone. Those were treasured moments where they would go to the paintball field or just talk nonsense in his room listening to the new records.

So when Edric Dayne came to her life she didn’t hope to think Gendry would be jealous. On the contrary he gave them his blessing and was really glad someone had finally caught Arya’s eye. She had met Edric on her first year at university. Both of them took a course on ancient history and the birth of religion. Edric had been really insistent from the start and at first Arya had ignored him. But after a while he grew on her and accepted to go on a date. To be honest with herself it wasn’t the most romantic moment of her life, but she felt comfortable enough and had a good time. Tired of being alone she accepted to go on a second date and before she knew they would turn two years in a couple of months.

But that would be no more. Edric, or Ned how he liked to be called, had broken up with her some hours prior. His argument had been he felt trapped in a relationship that looked more like a friendship. There was no more romance between them. He had been offered an scholarship to keep studying archeology (also Arya’s major) in a faraway country and he said if he had been more in love with her he would have said no, but the thought actually interested him and he realized his relationship with Arya had come in second place. With those words he ended Arya’s first and only real relationship.

Now Arya was on Gendry’s couch eating Oreo ice cream.

“And you know what the worst part is? I don’t even know why I’m crying this much? When he said those words I completely understood. I had been feeling that way too, I was just too scared to actually say it out loud.”

“Honestly Arya, that’s why I don’t do relationships.”

“So you’re saying is just better to just fuck and never see each other again. Going through life with no meaningful connections?”

“Hey I got all the meaningful connections I need with you. The rest is just pleasure.” Oddly enough that was really sweet and made Arya feel a lot better.

“So you never feel the need to engage a little more?”

“I have everything I need, I don’t see a reason to change things.”

“You’re such a bullhead. You know I won’t be around you forever. I also plan on travelling abroad. I can’t exercise my profession when I graduate in a place where everything has been already discovered.”

“Then I’m guessing in the future I will seduce a lot of foreign girls.” She punched him in the arm. “Hey! Why you did that for? I’m saying I will follow you to the ends of the world and that’s how you react?”

“That’s a strange way of putting it.” She took another spoon of ice cream. “But I’m glad I can count on you.”

“You can always count on me.” He took her free hand in his. “I love you Arya Stark.”

Epiphanies weren’t something Arya really believed in. But after the words let Gendry’s mouth all she wanted was that they were said to her as lovers and not just as friends. How could had she been so blind? The only man who really understood her and the only man she truly loved had been right next to her the whole time. It hit her like a truck that sudden realization. After that she started to feel hot and the pressure of his hand against hers made her feel extremely self-aware.

So she did what she did best. Arya dropped his hand and punched him again on the shoulder. “I love you too, bullhead.”

“Hey, no need to call me that. Do you want to spend the night here?”

She hesitated, unusual in her, she had stayed in his apartments hundreds of times. But now that a wave of feelings, romantic feelings, had hit her, Arya started doubting. “Eeh, sure. It would do me some good. Thanks.”

“You know this will always be your house.” He got up from the couch and brought a pillow and a blanket for her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She felt an electric pulse where his lips touched her skin but she didn’t say anything about it.

“Thank you Gendry, I really can always count on you.”

He turned off the lights and went to his room, leaving Arya alone and really really confused. The memory of Edric breaking up with her barely crossed her mind when she went to sleep that night. All her thoughts belonged to Gendry.  

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in Spanish but turns out is the same word in English but i read it in Spanish after an old Shakira song but that's just me being dumb.


End file.
